


In the Morning

by blackmissmarvel



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmissmarvel/pseuds/blackmissmarvel
Summary: Morning sex with Erik? I think yes!





	In the Morning

You slowly shifted in bed as you began waking up from your peaceful slumber. 

You slightly opened your eyes and looked at the curtains, noticing that there was no sun seeping through them.

It had to be at least 4 or 5 in the morning.

You proceeded to go back to sleep until you felt a strong presence behind you. 

You glanced over your shoulder to see Erik staring down at you, with a sly smirk plastered on his full lips.

He was sitting up against the headboard, shirtless. Showing off his muscular scarred chest that you loved so much. And his locs weren’t in place like they usually were. This time they were in all directions of his head.

“What?” You croaked, staring back up at him. 

“What you staring at me for?”  
“Damn, I can’t look at you now?” He joked.

Although, you didn’t find anything funny.

“Nope,” You replied dryly, sitting up on the bed. “Why didn’t you come home last night?”

Erik had a habit of not coming home and not calling to let me know that he was alright. You couldn’t help but to be worried sick about him  
whenever he was out.

You knew he was capable of protecting himself no matter what but you didn’t know what you would do if something happened to him.

“We doing this shit again?” Erik groaned in annoyance, removing himself from against the headboard onto the pillows.

“Yes we are,” You cut your eyes at him and folded your arms across your chest. “Maybe if you brought your ass home last night then I wouldn’t have to bring it up.”

“So now you mad?”

“Yes I am. Don’t talk to me,” You warned, turning around on your side with your back facing him.

All you heard was the sound of Erik kissing his teeth in response as he shifted around in the bed.

You didn’t want him saying anything else to you because it’ll only piss you off and you didn’t have the energy to argue with him this early in the morning.

That didn’t mean he was off the hook, though.

You were focused on going back to sleep this time until you felt Erik’s chest against your back, feeling his scars rub against your skin. His arm then snaked around your waist.

You didn’t want him touching you.

“Move, Erik.”

“Stop acting like that,” Erik mumbled against the back of your neck as he tighten his grip around your waist.

“Erik,” You stated firmly, trying to release yourself from his hold but it was no use. “I said—“

“I don’t give a fuck what you said,” Erik spat as he put his lips up to your ear, his voice sending chills down your spine. “Shut the fuck up and let me hold you.”

You sighed in defeat as you laid there in his arms. 

Erik nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck as you felt his member stiffen up against your ass.

“Be still,” Erik whispered in your ear as his hand slid into your boy shorts, his cold fingers coming in contact with your warm folds.

You squirmed at the coldness of his fingers as you let out a small whimper.

All you could do was tell yourself not to give in. Damnit, you were supposed to be mad at him.

“What did I just say? I ain’t gon’ repeat myself.” Erik growled lowly into your ear as he tightly gripped your thigh in his hand, feeling his nails dig into your skin. “Understand?”

“Mhm,” Was all you could get out as you remained in place, ready to let him have his way with you. You were so turned on by his aggressiveness that you didn’t know what to do with yourself.

Your boy shorts were already soaked so there was no use in fighting him. Cause at the end, he was going to win.

Erik began rubbing your clit slowly in a circular motion while he placed sloppy kisses against your neck and shoulder.

“Already so wet for daddy,” He groaned against your skin, slipping a finger inside of you, which caused you to tense up and let out a breathy moan.

Erik started pumping his finger in and out of your wet core at a steady pace until he felt that you were ready enough for him to add a second finger.

You couldn’t help but to grind against his fingers as they found their way to your g-spot.

Your eyes fluttered closed as you tried to muffle your moans into the pillow next to you.

“Nah, let me hear you baby.” Erik whispered seductively into your ear, tugging on your earlobe with his teeth in the process as he began picking up the pace of his fingers inside of you.

“Mm, Erik.” You moaned loudly, placing your hand on top of his as you tried pushing his fingers deeper into your pussy.

“You like that shit, huh?” Erik asked as he pounded his fingers deep inside of you, hitting your g-spot with every pound of his fingers.

“Yes.. Fuck.” You cried out, feeling your orgasm approaching closer and closer. “Baby, I’m about to cum.”

His fingers felt so fucking good, and you didn’t want him to stop what he was doing at all.

“Is that right?” Erik suddenly pulled his fingers out from inside of you. 

You could feel yourself becoming agitated from his sudden movement.

“Erik! What the h—“

“Shut up, we ain’t nowhere near done yet.” Erik said reassuringly as he pulled down your boy shorts until they were down by your ankles.

You did what you were told and prepared yourself for what was about to happen next. 

You could feel Erik behind you, moving around.

Then you felt the tip of his dick brush against your wet entrance, teasing you.

“Mm, stop teasing.” You whined.

“Tell daddy what you want.”

You moaned in response as he continued teasing your wet pussy with his tip.

“Use your words, baby girl.” Erik chuckled.

“I want you to fuck me, daddy.” You begged.

“Lift that leg up,” he demanded, his voice laced with fervor.

You lifted your leg up as he gripped your thigh, holding your leg up in place. 

Suddenly, he slowly eased his dick inside of you, filling you up inch by inch.

The feeling of his dick stretching your walls sent you into a state of euphoria as you and Erik both moaned out in pleasure.

“Damn, that shit tight.”

Erik groaned into your neck, placing wet kisses along your skin as he started off with slow, deep strokes.

“Oh God, you feel so good.” You cried out, gripping onto the sheets tightly. “Faster, baby.”

Erik fulfilled your wish, slamming into your pussy as his hand wrapped around your neck, applying pressure but not to the point where you couldn’t breathe.

The room was filled with humid air and all that could be heard were your moans and the sounds of skin clapping together as Erik fucked you senselessly.

“You gon’ cum on my dick?”

“Fuck Erik!”

Erik removed his hand from around your neck as his hand came down on your ass hard, the stinging sensation against your ass turning you on even more.

“I asked you a question, I said you gon’ cum on my dick?” Erik repeated himself as he continued rearranging your insides with his dick.

“Yes! I’m gonna cum on your dick, baby.” You pratically screamed out, throwing your ass back against him to create a rhythm with his thrusts.

You couldn’t see Erik’s face but you could tell he had a cocky grin on his face. 

You knew he was loving every minute of you screaming your lungs out. Just like he wanted from the start.

Your eyes rolled back as your lower abdomen began to tighten up, letting you know that you were on your way to pure bliss. 

You could feel Erik’s dick twitch inside of you, letting you know that he was well on his way too.

You couldn’t take it anymore, You were going to explode.

“Ugh, I’m cumming!” You announced, your legs shaking rapidly as an overwhelming pleasure ran through your whole body. “Oh my God,”

“That’s right, cum on daddy’s dick baby.” Erik whispered into your ear as his dick twitched inside of you once more before you felt his warm cum fill your pussy. “Fuck,”

You laid there breathlessly while Erik slipped out of you, flipping you over and pulling you on top of him as you laid on his chest trying to catch your breath.

Erik grabbed your chin and lifted your head up, placing a sweet kiss on your lips while you two laid in each other’s arms watching the sunlight come through the curtains.

And can I hit it in the morning?  
Can I hit it in the morning?  
Can I hit it in the morning?  
The sun risin’ while you moanin’

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever drabble and I’m still proud of it til’ this day. Thanks for reading!


End file.
